Healing of the Heart(Community Fanfic)
by NicoleVultao
Summary: Evangeline "Evan" Perry is the opposite of her older sister Britta. She's a mute who has been severely abused by every man she's met, including their own father. Will Britta be able to help Evan when she comes to Greendale?
1. Evangeline Evan Juliet Perry

Name: Evangeline "Evan" Juliet Perry

Birthday: November 1

Age: 18

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Caramel Brown

Birth Parents: Samuel and Kira Perry

Siblings: Britta Perry(older sister), Kyle Perry(older brother), Thomas Perry(older brother), Marcus Perry(nephew via Thomas)

Medical Condition(s): Mute since age 10, ADHD, depression, anxiety disorder


	2. Chapter 1

Evan's POV

_Anthropology 101. A class I picked here at Greendale because Britta says she was taking it. Well that and I like studying humanity. _I thought as I look at my self-harm marks and sigh. _Not enough but then again not enough time._ I put on my long-sleeved shirt and my jeans, comb my hair, brush my teeth, grab my things and head out the door of my dorm room and towards the classes. I was lucky my class didn't start until noon.

"Evangeline!" My older sister, Britta Perry shouts as she runs up to me and I give her a look as she knows not to call me Evangeline.

"Sorry Evan, slip up. How you do you like it here so far?" Britta asks as I shrug.

"Well let's go to Anthropology class." Britta says as she grabs my arm when I wince due to the marks I made last night. Britta doesn't seem to notice and we head to class where she and I sit next to two girls, one with brown hair and brown eyes and another with brown hair and blue eyes. I was already having a rough night with nightmares of my past so I felt my eyes close but soon I hear a wild bang and I felt myself bolt up and I see Professor June Bauer standing over me.

"It would do you good not to sleep in my class. Got it?" Professor Bauer says as I nod and start taking notes. Tears are trickling down my face and I wipe them as class ends and everyone leaves but Britta and I.

"Our study group meets in room 101. I want you come with me ok?" Britta tells me as I nod, gather my things and follow Britta to a smaller room where I see the same girls from before but this time there were also 4 men.

"Evan these are my friends Annie Edison, Shirley Bennett, Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes, Pierce Hawthorne and Abed Nadir. Everybody this is my little sister Evangeline Perry but she prefers to be called Evan. She goes here like us." Britta says as the man known Jeff comes up to me and smiles.

"Jeff at your service. I can show you around the school or we can go to a romantic walk on the beach." Jeff says as I roll my eyes, write something down on my notepad and hand it to Britta who reads it and laughs.

"What does it say?" Jeff asks as Britta puts the paper in her pocket.

"Can't do that. Sister confidentiality." Britta says as I nod with a smile.

"So you want to be in our study group Evan?" Annie asks as I nod.

"I guess that can be ok. We need another girl and she does need friends." Abed says as everybody kind of scolds him but I shrug. _It was true._

"Does that make her a lesbian too?" Pierce asks as my mouth goes wide.

"Pierce!" Britta shouts as she sends me an apologetic glance.

"Does she talk?" Troy asks as I shake my head.

"Well not since Evan was ten but she can communicate." Britta answers as I sigh. _Why I don't talk is because of something bad happening to me._

"Sweet Jesus that's nice." Shirley says as I look at my older sister who gives my hand a squeeze.

"So she's in the group then?" Britta says as everybody nods and I smile.

"Then it's settled, Evan is in the group. Come on sis, let's get something to eat. Annie, Shirley you want to come with us?" Britta says as she and all of us girls leave.

Britta Perry's POV

I knew my sister, Evan was here for some reason but my parents never said anything. But I also noticed since I left, Evan has become more isolated and won't even look anybody other than me in the eye. _What happened to you Evan?_ I thought as I hand her the chicken fingers and she gives me a thankful look as she continues to do her school work.

"So Evan like it here?" Annie asks as Evan nods as she continues her school work.

"Like I said, Evan doesn't talk but she is also a good student." I say as Evan eats something and continues her work.

"Look what we have a new girl to the group but no room for Chang." Ben Chang, our former spanish teacher says as Evan puts her earbuds in, turns the music on her phone and does her work.

"That's my sister Evan, Chang and clearly she has no interest in talking to you." I say as Evan closes her school books and gets her other ones as she does her work. _She's leaving the anthropology work for when we meet for our group._

"Whatever Britta." Chang says as he leaves as Evan takes her earbuds out and sighs.

"How did you do that?" Annie asks Evan who gives her a confused look.

"I think what Annie means to say Evan is that how did you not let Chang get to you?" Shirley asks as Evan writes something down and hands it to Shirley and Annie.

"Woah that's deep." Annie says as she, Shirley and Evan leave but the note remains and I read it. _Why would I worry about him when I have a lot more serious things to worry about?_ The note read as my heart drops. _It was deep to Annie but to me I knew it may be something else entirely._


	3. Chapter 2

Evan's POV

I cut the razor blade against my skin and cut at least ten times on my wrists. I kept cutting until the blood completely covered my arm. I felt safe and numb from the nightmares I have been having about my father. _He's been abusing me in all sorts of ways since I was 9 years old and sexually assaulting me since I was 10 when Britta left. I was disowned by Mom and Dad because of what he did and because she thought I slept with him. _ I thought as I clean the blood off when there's a knock on my bathroom door.

"Evan, it's Britta! I was wondering if you wanted to walk to anthropology together." Britta says as I roll my sleeves down and exit the bathroom to see Britta standing there.

"Nice dorm. You working?" Britta asks as I nod. _Weekends at the restaurant down the street._

"Cool. Come on we are going to be late." Britta says as I grab my things and we exit the dorm. _I want to talk to my sister. I need Britta. I need her. But how do I tell her?_ I thought as tears drip from my eyes and I wipe them.

"Hey is everything ok?" Britta asks as I nod and she sighs, giving me a look that I coined as the Big Sister Britta Stare. _Long Phrase I know. But I was 8._

"You know Evan you can tell me anything right?" Britta tells me as I nod. _No I can't. She'll hate me._

"I know you Evan, better than our parents actually Thomas and I know you the best. Whatever happened that you cannot talk, I'm always here." Britta says as I nod and we enter the Anthropology class where a new teacher named Ian Duncan is taking over while June Bauer is on leave.

"He's a drunk." Britta remarks to me as I see he had no idea what he was talking about. _Great an imposter teacher._ _Why does that Pierce guy have a glowing lamp?_

"So what is Anthropology? Seriously does anybody know?" Dr. Duncan asks as I shake my head with a smile as I doodle in my book.

"You, the girl with the girl in the boobs." Dr. Duncan says to me as my heart stops. _Please don't let him touch me. Please._ I thought as I shake my head and look down.

"Study of humanity." Annie says as the door opens and we look to see Ben Chang there.

"Well, well, well I heard there was a slimy drunk teaching here." Chang says.

"I just want to let you know that blew below the legal limit this morning." Dr. Duncan says as I just wasn't listening at this point. _This man cried out rapist and I was scared that he would hurt me like my father would. Jeff, Pierce and Troy were different, they talked about us like that but also still treated us with respect. Abed just treated all of us like movie characters which I find cute. This man, Duncan had none._ I thought as I felt a tap on my arm and I jump slightly and I look to see it's Annie Edison, my new friend.

"Hey Evan, class is over. Do you want to help Britta and I with our save the animals from the oil spill diorama? " Annie says as I look at Britta and Shirley who both nod and so I nod. _I just don't want Shirley to be left out._

"Cool come help me set up while Britta gets the flyers!" Annie says as I gather my things and we go to the quad where I help Annie set up.

Annie Edison's POV

"You don't go by Evangeline, why?" I ask Evan who writes something on her little notepad and hands it to me as she sets up her part. I look at the note and it reads: _I rather not talk about it Annie, let's just say my full name causes some memories I don't like. You can call me Evan or Juliet. Juliet's my middle name._ I put the note in my pocket as I give Evan a smile and she looks at me and returns the smile.

"I'm back with the flyers and shirt for you Evan." Britta says as she hands me the flyers and Evan a shirt. Evan puts the shirt over her long-sleeved shirt and hand flyers to students as she shines a smile on her face and Britta and I begin to hand the flyers.

Britta's POV

"It's the single most largest disaster in history!" I shout as Evan is just handing out flyers and puts the money we collect in the money tin. I also watch as Annie uses her breasts to get money.

"Pelicans are covered in oil, everybody likes pelicans, they bring babies." Annie says as Evan gives me a look and I shrug. _Her look suggests that I don't do anything stupid. Which I do all the time._

"That's Storks." The guy says.

"Right, well we still like them." Annie says as she uses her boobs and giggles as the guy gives her another 20 dollars and Evan places her hand on her head as she continues to hand out the posters and man the display. I notice Evan's eyes closing and I knew she would pass out standing up unless I get her to a chair. I walk over to Evan who rubs her eyes as I sigh and bring her to the chair near the display.

"You don't sleep much do you Evan?" I ask Evan who shakes her head as I hand her some water.

"Drink it. You don't look well. When we are done, I'll take you back to my apartment." I tell Evan who nods as she drinks the water and closes her eyes.

"Britta I have something to show you." Annie says as she hands me a note and I read it and it reads: _I rather not talk about it Annie, let's just say my full name causes some memories I don't like. You can call me Evan or Juliet. Juliet's my middle name._ I look at Annie as I put the note in my pocket.

"What did you ask her?"

"I asked her how come she didn't like anybody calling her Evangeline." Annie responds.

"Well she was 9 the last time anybody called her that, especially me. When I was 10 and left for a bit, Evan went to being Evan. She also started not talking and when I came home for her birthday she wrote that she wanted to be called Evan. I was the only person in months that she communicated with at that time." I say as I look at my sister who seemed to be at peace at least for now.

Evan's POV

"We were talking about humanity which starts with birth and ends with death." Jeff says as Dr Duncan writes it on the board the word 'Something'. _Idiot._ People start talking about reformed Buddhism which Pierce is a part of and I just doodle in my book. _I can learn more from my book than from this idiot._

"Come on sis, it's lunch time." Britta says as we go get lunch in the cafeteria while she and Annie compete to raise more money. I sit down and eat while they just argue outside of the quad and soon I felt oil spill on me.

"Evan!" Britta and Annie say as I shake my head and sigh as I throw my lunch in the trash. _Guess I'm not eating...again._


	4. Chapter 3

Evan's POV

"Aww is the mute little whore going to cry to her Mommy?" Meghan Carrington says as her cronies, Sarah Bradshaw and Joan Livingston start chuckling as I enter the women's studies class, Women's Representations in Media. I see Abed and I decide to sit with him. _I knew Meghan from high school because we were in the same History, English, Science and Visual Art classes for all 4 years but also because one night at a party that my best friend at the time, Sarah Bradshaw took me too her brother and Meghan's boyfriend, Jacob Bradshaw raped me and when I told Sarah, well wrote to her, she told Meghan that I slept with him and ever since then, she and her friends has made my life a living hell._

"You know one of them don't you?" Abed says suddenly as I shake my head, lying to him. _The last thing I needed was for him to tell Britta._

"A classic high school movie like Mean Girls. They must have been mean to you at one point. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Abed says as I smile at him gratefully as Britta, Annie and Shirley come and sit with us.

"You're in this class too?" Shirley asks with a smile as I write something down and hand it to her.

"That's nice." Shirley says as class begins and I couldn't help but wonder why this was happening to me all over again. I listen to the professor teaching us and I write notes when I see a piece of paper with my name on it in Meghan's writing. I look around to make sure Britta and everybody else was doing their work. When I see that they were distracted, I open the note and my heart stops. It read:

_Dear Evangeline or should I say little quiet whore,_

_You thought when you got to Greendale that you would get rid of me like that huh? Well I'm here to stay. Especially after you stole my boyfriend Jacob Bradshaw at Samantha Thompson's end of Sophomore party!. I will make your life at Greendale a living hell. Remember that I know all your secrets especially since you told dear Sarah everything and I also talk to your parents. By the way how is it being cut off from Mommy and Daddy? I'm going to tell your big sister Britta and all your friends everything._

_Sincerely _

_Meghan_

I close the note and put my books in my bag. Everything became automatic, like I was a robot. I place the note in my pocket, grab my things and leave the room to go to the bathroom when somebody pushes me against the wall and I see it's Dr. Duncan. _No! No!_

"Hush now girl it's not going to hurt." Dr. Duncan say as I start to cry and Dr. Duncan feels me up when the bell rings and Dr. Duncan runs off. I start to cry as I slide down the wall and just start shaking with tears. _I need my big sister Britta._

Britta's POV

"Evan come on we have to go to study group." I say knocking on her door but there's no answer. I grab the spare key she gave me from my pocket and enter the dorm and I don't see Evan in sight. I walk to Evan's bedroom and I see her fast asleep in her bed. I feel her forehead to see that she was warm but I didn't think she was sick but overly stressed and tired. Evan starts to cry in her sleep and I just rub her back like I did when she was little.

"Shh. It's ok Evan. Shh." I whisper to my little sister who calms down and opens her eyes. Evan looks at the time and jumps up to get ready for class.

"Evan it's ok to take a day off." I tell Evan who shakes her head as she goes to the bathroom to get ready. My cell phone rings and I answer it.

"Hi Thomas." I say on the phone to my eldest brother Thomas who was a doctor who worked with children with mental disorders and disabilities.

"Britta how's Evan adjusting?" Thomas asks on the other line.

"She's doing ok." I lie to Thomas.

"I'm glad. Anyways that's not the only thing I'm calling about." Thomas says on the other line.

"What is it? Oh and are we seeing you and Marcus for Christmas and Thanksgiving? I would like to see our parents." I say on the phone as I hear Thomas sigh from the other end.

"About that Evan didn't tell you?" Thomas asks from the other line.

"Tell me what? Thomas, Evan hasn't spoken in 8 almost 9 years." I say on the phone.

"Mom and Dad disowned her from the family and Kyle and I walked out from the family when we heard." Thomas says from the other line.

"Did they say why? I'm obviously pissed at our parents but you know me, I am curious when it comes to Evan."

"Well Mom accused Evan of sleeping with Dad and we know Evan never lies so she denied it when she told us. But I know something else is going on. Anyways if you must know how Evan is paying for school, I am because she cannot afford it but she's working to pay her dorm rent unless she lives with you then I'll pay the lease. You know me Britta. I'll do anything for Evan." Thomas says as I sigh.

"I know you would and I'll bring it up later. Evan has made friends with my study group so she will be fine but I'll talk to you later and tell Marcus and Kyle, Evan and I say hi."

"Will do Britta. Tell Evan the same and Britta get a new phone." Thomas says as we both hang up and Evan comes out with her school stuff and we walk out of the dorm where Evan locks it and we walk to the study room.

"How come you didn't go to Anthropology today?" I ask Evan who freezes and tears stream down her eyes as she starts to walk away but I stop her.

"Evan please stop and tell me what happened. I'm not going to get mad at you. I just want to help." I tell Evan who writes something down and hands me the note. _Yesterday when I left Women's studies class, I went to use the restroom but Dr. Duncan tried to rape me before I got there. The bell rang and he ran off before he could finish. The most he could do was feel me up everywhere._ The note reads as my blood boils at that man who hurt my sister.

"Evan, I'm not mad at you. But I'm mad at him. You are going to drop his class and take more classes with me and the study group." I tell Evan who nods as we walk into the study room and sit with Annie, Shirley and Abed.

"Abed I may need you to come to the bank with me to have a word with a certain someone at window 4." Shirley says referring to Abed's ability to detect 'bitches'.

"We'll take them down, we'll take all these bitches down." Annie says as Evan takes her ADHD medication and eats a granola bar.

"Ladies are you ok? Take it easy." Jeff tells us.

"Uhm did you just tell us what to do? Nobody tells me what to do ever."

Evan's POV

Abed insulted Jeff's boots and while the girls cheer and Jeff closes the door, Pierce starts to yell which causes my heart to start pounding due to my past.

"Ok come on girls, Abed, we're going." Britta says as we leave and I follow them to the cafeteria where they insult these three girls for sitting in their spot. When the girls finally leave, Britta, Annie and Shirley sit down and I shake my head.

"Why were you insulting them? Were they mean to you?" Abed asks as I shake my head in response.

"No but her shirt was insulting our retinas." Annie says as the girls high-five each other.

"Annie when you laugh you snort like a piglet." Abed says to Annie who gasps

"Careful Abed." Britta says.

"Your skin is so puffy, your eyes look like buttons." Abed says.

"Abed you need to check your attitude at the door." Shirley says.

"You need to check the door before you go through it Shirley." Abed say as everybody gasps and when Annie says that everybody are bitches, he turns to me.

"I'm not going to insult you Evan because you aren't a bitch. You aren't mean." Abed says as he leaves and I just stand there with shock on my face. _How did he come to that conclusion?_

Evan's POV

I walk into the cafeteria as Meghan Carrington finishes insulting Abed and looks right at me.

"Evangeline Perry long time no see!" Meghan says as she walks up to me with my former best friend Sarah Bradshaw and Joan Livingston by her side.

"Hello Evangeline. How is your first week so far? Eventful?" Sarah asks as I nod and Meghan puts her hands on my shoulder, digging her nails in.

"How's Anthropology 101? I heard you got close to Dr. Ian Duncan." Meghan says as tears stream down my eyes.

"Back off!" Britta shouts as she, Annie, Shirley and Abed come stand beside me.

"Evangeline didn't you tell your big sister Britta and your friends how you and Dr. Duncan met near the bathrooms yesterday and almost went at it?" Meghan says as my eyes widen. _She set this up._

"That's not what happened and you know it you bitch!" Britta shouts as I felt my heart pound faster and I couldn't breathe.

"Evangeline didn't you tell Britta that we went to high school together and you were best friends with Sarah Bradshaw until we all went to Samantha Thompson's End of Sophomore party when you slept with Sarah's brother and my boyfriend, Jacob Bradshaw? Well it's true because you told Sarah who told me." Meghan says as she digs her nails further and I cry out in pain. _I had to speak now. I couldn't hold it in anymore and my heart was hurting too much_.

"Not true." I whisper for the first time in years.

"What was that? I can't hear you. Please speak louder Evangeline." Meghan says as I glare at her. _Here goes nothing._

"IT'S NOT TRUE! Jacob Bradshaw raped me that night when he asked me to go up with him for something. I thought nothing of it because Sarah and I were best friends since we were 3 and Jacob was only two years older than us so we always hung out. He raped me that night and said that nobody would ever believe a worthless piece of shit like me. Oh and Dr. Duncan tried the same thing which I now know you and Sarah had something to do with. I hope you are all happy with yourselves and making my life a living hell for 3 years was worth it." I say as I run away in tears as my breathing gets shallower and soon I have to stop and sit down on a bench. I look to see Britta is standing there with concern on her face as she sits down beside me.

"Breathe into this." Britta says as she hands me a paper bag and I breathe into it. My heart feels better and I felt so sleepy.

"Let's get you to my car and I'll take you to my apartment. I am not leaving you in the dorms tonight." Britta says as she helps me up and we walk to her car where we drive to her apartment and I fall asleep in the passenger seat.


	5. Chapter 4

Britta's POV

"If we have a study group, it's for the one class. Evan can't be in it. If that was the case then we can be in the group if we had another class." Troy says as I shake my head.

"Evan's going through things and besides she's my sister so I say she's in and so does Annie, Abed and Shirley." I tell Troy as Annie, Abed and Shirley nod.

"Why Abed?" Troy asks.

"Evan doesn't destroy the balance of the group but enhances it, like a power-up in a videogame. Besides she needs friends and we are the right ones." Abed states as Evan smiles at him.

"Well don't we get a say about the other lesbian?" Pierce says as Evan rolls her eyes at that.

"No! Evan's in regardless of what's class she's in and as I heard it's out of her control so it's an exception." Jeff says as Troy sighs.

"Fine but I don't have to like it." Troy says as we continue the diorama on the phases of evolution while Evan was doing her other school work.

Evan's POV

"Have you seen my pen Abed? It has a purple grip." Annie says as Abed starts giving her chocolate.

"Evan have you seen my pen?" Annie asks as I shake my head. I went back to my mute ways after talking yesterday. I couldn't handle it yet. I put my things away when Annie starts screaming about her pen.

"Well Annie made it clear that this is an issue and next time we won't take her pen. Come on." Shirley says as everybody gets up to leave but Annie shouts.

"No this happens everytime and no one has come in or out since. That means one of you has taken it." Annie says as I go to the couch and lie down. _I needed to sleep because I haven't gotten any._ I thought as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Abed Nadir's POV

"Where did Evan go?" Annie asks as I noticed two seconds before she went to the couch while this quickly became a bottle episode. _I hate those episodes._

"She went to lie down instead of helping us." Troy states as I was about to state the obvious.

"Evan was holding her own pen which is a yellow sparkly one and put it in her bag right before she went to the couch to lie down. She wasn't making eye contact with Annie's pen or the diorama. Also she has no real motive for stealing Annie's pen since she hardly knows any of us other than Britta who is her sister." I state as everybody else nods.

"Well let's see Britta's bag then!" Annie says as Britta dumps her bag and it was full of items, including condoms. We all leave for the Puppy Parade when Britta stops us.

Britta's POV

"Where do you think you're going? You guys clearly have stole the pen so I'll get the chance to never trust you again and prove that I didn't steal the pen."

"We're sorry we looked into your private equipment that is none of our business." Shirley says.

"Jeez Shirley, now let's wrestle through your tampon and wallets so we can apologize to you."

"I'm sure that everybody knows that I don't steal." Shirley says as Annie tells her to check her bag because it might have been a mistake.

"So if I do it, it's larceny but if Mother Hen does it, it's ok."

"Mother Hen? We're about the same age." Shirley says.

"Yeah, linear."

"Linear? I'll make your ass linear." Shirley says.

"That makes no sense."

"I'll make your ass sense." Shirley says as Pierce makes another racist comment and Jeff becomes sarcastic.

Britta's POV

The pen fiasco is over and while we didn't find it, we learned an important part of friendship. Now Evan and I are in my apartment where she is going to live permanently because Thomas broke Evan out of her lease. Evan comes out of the bathroom and to my bed wearing her regular long sleeve shirts but I notice blood dripping down her arm and I realize why she was wearing long sleeves.

"Evan…." I say as I take her right arm pull the sleeve up to see red angry cuts that I knew were self-inflicted.

"Oh Evan. Why?" I tell Evan who starts to cry as I just wrap my arms around her and rock her.

"No more Daddy. No more Daddy. No more hurting me. No more." Evan cries over and over again as my mind wraps around what she was talking about. But also by also the way she was talking, almost like she was 2 again. _Our Dad hurt my sister. That son of a bitch. Wait he raped her! That's why Mom accused Evan of sleeping with Dad because she caught him raping Evan! Those bastards._

"Shh. Daddy's not going to hurt you no more. Britta's got you. Shh." I whisper as I notice Evan slowly falling asleep on me with her thumb in her mouth like she was 2 again and tears down her face. She looked peaceful, even if it was for the moment.

"Get some sleep Evan. I'm not going anywhere." I tell Evan as we both lie down in my bed and I fall asleep beside her.


	6. Chapter 5

Britta's POV

I looked on the internet all night but I finally found out why Evan may be acting like a two year old. They say that abuse victims sometimes revert to a more child like behaviour in order to cope. However with Evan she couldn't cope at our parents' place and had to put on a false versade but now she can heal. Annie brought all this baby stuff to my apartment but I didn't tell her what it was for due to Evan may not wanting to share.

"Good morning Britta. Why aren't you dressed? Don't we have class?" Evan says as I shake my head.

"Not today Evan. We are going to take a couple of days off just to relax." I tell Evan who starts to cry. _Uh Oh! I forgot that she was kind of paranoid about missing school due to feeling like she won't catch up._

"Evan it's going to be ok. We will catch up. Remember you and I share classes this year except for anthropology. You don't have a class that time." I say to Evan who shakes her head as she tries to go out the door when I stop her.

"Evan no! We are going to talk and then you need to eat something." I tell Evan who stops crying and nods as we go sit at the table.

"I know you fear of not catching up but Evan you will catch up. I promise. Thomas told me about Mom and Dad cutting you off and he also said that he and Kyle left the family. Also from what you told me yesterday and from what Thomas told me Mom accused you of, I would have to say that Dad raped you didn't he?" I say as Evan nods.

"Y-Y-Yes. He physically abused me when I was 9 but molested and raped me when I was 10. He called me his Princess Evangeline everytime he touched me. That's why I hate my name so much. He did it until I was 17 and Mom caught him one night. She yelled at me and called me a homewrecker. Then she kicked me out and I was living with Thomas and Marcus for the rest of the year while I finished high school. But he knew I needed you so he enrolled me here because I wanted to go here to study social work and education and I got a job so I could pay for my dorm. I quit my job yesterday because I couldn't handle everything. Which is a main reason I cut." Evan says as I hug her tight and she hugs me back.

"Yesterday when I saw you cut yourself, I knew I had to do something to help. I felt so scared you were hurting and I couldn't help you in anyway. You also acted like you did when you were two. So I looked it up and saw this thing where people who have also experienced the same things you have act younger than they are. So I thought it would be a good idea to go to that headspace while we are at home." I tell Evan who nods as I get up to get some cereal.

"Britta, I can't eat. My stomach's in knots constantly." Evan confesses as I grab one of the strawberry-banana smoothies in a baby bottle that I prepared the night before, so that she can at least have something substantial in her stomach. I walk back over and Evan eyes the bottle with hesitation.

"It's ok. It's just so your stomach feels full and so you can relax." I tell Evan who nods as we walk to the couch where we lie down and Evan drinks her bottle and snuggles into me. I rub her stomach and that seems to help because soon Evan was slowly closing her eyes but fighting it and I just wanted her to have a couple of stress free days before the chaos of Greendale took over her again.

"Shh. It's ok, just relax. Shh." I whisper as Evan finally falls asleep on my lap with the bottle in her mouth. I took that out and just continued to rub her stomach so she can stay sleeping. I notice Evan sucking her thumb so I knew the pacifiers I had for her might not be a problem for sleeping. My phone rings and I answer it to see it was Thomas. I look to see Evan still fast asleep but turned so that her face was facing me.

"Hello Thomas." I whisper into the phone.

"Britta why are you whispering?" Thomas says from the other line.

"Evan's asleep peacefully for the first time in weeks. Did you get my email?" I whisper to Thomas.

"Yeah so Mom caught Dad abusing Evan and she was almost harmed by your anthropology professor. Please make sure she's with you at all times. I got the email, especially about the age plaything. If it works then go for it but Marcus, Talia(Thomas' wife) and I are actually moving down there so she can have a big support system. I think Evan might need to talk to a professional about this." Thomas says from the other line.

"She won't go at least not now. She needs to know things are ok before we say she's going to a shrink. Remember Thomas, you and I are like her second parents, we need to make sure she's safe." I say into the phone.

"I know I just wanted to tell you that's all. Anyways I'll talk to you later." Thomas says as he hangs up and I hang up my phone. I look at Evan who was still asleep and I cover her with the blanket as I turn on the television and watch it.


	7. Chapter 6

Evan's POV

I woke up to see I was on the couch with my throat feeling like fire and my body was hot and sore all over. I couldn't see Britta and I needed her. I get up and walk to the kitchen to get some water, my head starts to pound.

"Hey Evan did you have a nice nap?" Britta asks as she comes up to me. I nod and whimper as I hold my head due to the pain. Britta of course notices and feels my forehead.

"You have a fever honey. Go lie down in bed while I get the medication and fluids." Britta says as I go to her bed and lie down, soon I am fast asleep again.

Britta's POV

I get the medication, cold compress, thermometer, baby bottle full of cold water and just a pacifier. I walk back to the bed where I see Evan fast asleep and I knew she needed to wake up to take the medication.

"Evan, wake up and take your medication sweetie." I say as she opens her eyes half-way and sits up so I can put the thermometer in her mouth. When it beeps, I take it out and see it's 90 degrees. I then put the medication in her mouth and she swallows it and I hand her the bottle of water.

"Drink this Evan, it will make your throat feel better." I say as she drinks it and puts her head against my chest. I put the compress on her and soon she is fast asleep again and I put the pacifier in her mouth so she can sleep easily.

"Feel better sis." I say as I fall asleep beside her.

Evan's POV

I open my eyes to see that I had a pacifier in my mouth and I remember what Britta said about the baby thing, that it might actually help me.

"How are you feeling?" Britta asks as I smile.

"Better." I say as I take the pacifier out.

"That's good. I think your body was stressed yesterday so it might have needed that rest. I want to talk to you today but first you need to eat." Britta says as I nod and we go sit down.

"So yesterday you said you didn't eat because your stomach felt like it was in knots. Does it happen often?" Britta asks as I nod.

"Yes." I say as she hands me a granola bar.

"How often?" Britta asks.

"Daily. It's due to the depression I have from what happened." I say as Britta hugs me and I hug her back.

"You will never be alone again. I promise to be there for you." Britta says as I nod.

"I know you will."


	8. Chapter 7

Evan's POV

"Happy birthday Evan!" Britta says as she hugs me and I smile.

"Thanks Britta but I thought you forgot." I say as Britta shakes her head.

"Of course I wouldn't forget and let's just say you have a big surprise waiting for you in the study room, well actually a surprise for two as it's also Troy's birthday too." Britta says as we walk to the study room where everybody had cake and stuff not just for Troy but for me too. _It was nice to have friends._

"Happy birthday Evan!" Everybody says as I notice Troy grumbling a bit but I shake it off.

"Thank you." I say as everybody, minus Britta is surprised that I talked.

"Last week was my birthday and nobody noticed or cared." Pierce says as I sigh. _He was right._ I thought as everybody lies and blames it on the painkillers. Annie talks about the Chinese horoscope.

"I was born in 1989 but everybody is ten for two years because 5th grade is extra hard for everyone. Oh my God, Mom how many lies have I been living?" Troy says as Pierce cuts the cakes and it wasn't pleasing.

"You do realize Troy you are turning the legal drinking age?" Britta says as I sigh. _Too young to do anything once again._

"This party just became unacceptable we're going out." Jeff says as I look at my own hands.

"Uhm guys Evan and I are both 19." Annie says as I look back up at her and she smiles at me.

"Fine I'll get you an ID Annie, Evan it is your birthday as well so you are getting one but just be careful." Britta says as I nod.

"Yes." I say as we all leave the study room.

Annie's POV

"What's the point of a fake ID?" Evan asks me as we drive with Shirley and Britta in one car.

"You actually don't know?" I reply as Evan shakes her head.

"I was pretty sheltered until I was 16. Being the youngest of 4, with two older brothers in their 40s and 50s and a sister in her near 30s, it has it's advantages and disadvantages. I knew some things but I didn't know all. They kept me protected from many stuff, like drugs, alcohol and fake ids." Evan says as Britta hands us our ids.

"What is your friend doing with other people's ids?" I ask Britta.

"People sell their id when they're leaving the state and need cash." Britta replies as I look at the id.

"Caroline Decker from Corpus Christi Texas. Who do you have Evan?" I say as Evan shows me her ID.

"It says Juliet Meyers from New York City. I can't do accents but I can remember things and sing and draw." Evan says as she flashes a smile and I notice marks on her arm. _Is Evan hurting herself?_

"What happened?" I whisper to Evan indicating to her arm as she write something down and hands it to me. _Britta already knows but I have self-harmed since I was about 9. I cannot say why yet and I appreciate if you don't ask yet. Not that I don't trust you Annie but I am not ready to talk about it and it's my birthday. My first happy one in 9 years._ The note reads as I nod.

"Of course I won't ask anymore right now. But I got you something." I say as I hand her a silver friendship bracelet and she takes it.

"Thanks Annie." Evan says as I help her put it on and I notice that we are at the bar called the Ballroom.

"Annie?" Evan says hesitantly.

"Yeah Evan?"

"I know how Britta likes to drink and I was wondering if I can kind of stay close to you tonight. I know I'm 19 but I'll tell you something, I don't think I can be alone in a bar." Evan says as I nod.

"Evan you're my friend why wouldn't I hang with you. You don't even need to ask. Anytime you want to hangout you call me." I say as we all get out of the car, show our fake ids and get inside the club where we all sit at the table.

Shirley Bennett's POV

"So Evangeline dear who gave you that lovely bracelet?"

"Annie did and I don't like to be called Evangeline. Can you please call me Evan?" Evan tells me as I get the embarrassing pictures of myself off the walls of the bar.

"But dear it's your given name that your mother and father picked out specifically for you. You don't want to disappoint them now and use a boy's name now do you?"

"Trust me Shirley but my parents are the reason I do not go by Evangeline. I don't care what they think about me and don't care if they are disappointed. As far as I'm concerned, they are not my parents." Evan states.

"Evangeline dear in the eyes of Jesus Christ our Saviour they are your parents and whatever they did to you, you can forgive them."

"No Shirley, I can't and I don't believe in God or Jesus or any religion but I won't stop anybody from believing in theirs now if you'll excuse me." Evan says as she leaves.

Annie's POV

Evan comes and sits beside me at the bar as she had tears running down her face.

"Juliet what's wrong?" I say using the name on her fake ID which was also her middle name.

"I need a drink. Can I have a rum and coke on the rocks?" Evan says as she wipes the tears from her face and drinks her drink as she pays the bartender. She soon downs that drink and orders two more.

"Evan, you have to be careful. Your sister is going to kill you." I whisper to her as she looks at me with a goofy grin.

"Oh Caroline I'll be fine. Don't be a whiner." Evan says drunkenly as I sigh. _Great she's drunk but not that drunk to forget our fake ids stuff._

"Another rum and coke but extra rum!" Evan says as the bartender hands it to her and she drunks it.

"Juliet no! Britta's going to flip when she finds out." I say as she stops and just leans against me.

"Let's get you to Britta." I tell Evan as I bring her to Britta who was drunk as well but Jeff actually was more coherent.

"Let me guess, Evan got drunk." Jeff says as I nod.

"Yes but before that she was crying. Something happened." I say as we all go back to Jeff's car where I place Evan between Britta and Abed and of course she leans in beside Britta. Troy and I sit in the front and everybody else is in the back.

"I owe you a birthday Troy." Jeff says to Troy.

"Nah it's cool besides I always wanted to drive this thing." Troy says.

"You're driving my car? Just don't crash it." Jeff says.

"I'm not going to crash it." Troy replies.

"Crash it Troy." Britta says

"Go to sleep Britta." Jeff says as Abed says something and Britta tells him to sleep.

"You can drop me off me here first Troy. I live right here." I say as he stops the car and I leave them. I pray that

Britta's POV

By the time we got to our apartment, I sobered up but Evan was asleep as I rub her temples from the headache she has and Jeff was with us as well.

"So Annie said Evan had 4 drinks, rum and coke to be specific." Jeff says as he carries Evan into the apartment and puts her in my bed.

"Good night Jeff." I say as he leaves the apartment and I go to my bed and lie beside Evan and fall asleep.

Britta's POV

I woke up to puking and I knew Evan's stomach was hurting and she had a hangover so I went to get the advil and the water and returned to the bathroom to see that Evan had cut herself due to the blood coming from her wrists and she was puking in the toilet.

"Take this." I tell Evan who does what I say and takes the advil and water. I also clean her cuts and I knew she wanted to rest her head so I help her up and lie her in my bed.

"What happened last night that you drank 4 rum and cokes?"

"Shirley called me Evangeline and I told her not to nicely. She went on about how Mom and Dad specifically picked it out for me and how I would be disappointing them if I used a boy's name. I then told her that they are the reason I don't go by that name and I didn't are if they were disappointed and they aren't my parents as far as I'm concerned. Then she went all religious on me and said in the eyes of Jesus, they are your parents and whatever they did to you, you can forgive them. I told her that I can't and that I don't believe in God or Jesus or any other religion but I won't stop anybody from believing in theirs and left to well numb that feeling I had." Evan states.

"What was the feeling?"

"Pain, sadness, lost, scared, hurt. Ok so a lot of feelings." Evan says as she cries and I hug her.

"I know it isn't fair. I know."


	9. Chapter 8

Evan's POV

"How do these bee costumes help fight the war on drugs? How come I'm a blue crayon?" I ask Annie.

"Because you match Shirley's green crayon." Annie says as I sigh and look at Shirley. _I was still kind of mad about the bar thing a couple of days ago, but I decided to forgive her because she doesn't know what's going on._

"Ok that's all I wanted to know." I say as Annie has us rehearse our lines again when Dean Craig Pelton comes in with a bee costume with a front stinger on and he said that 50 kids from the San Roman Public school and I knew Marcus was coming and if he was coming that means Thomas is coming too! My cell phone rings and I walk outside the study room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Long time no talk little Evan." Thomas says as I smile.

"Hi Thomas. How are you?"

"Good. You? Oh happy belated birthday. I heard you and Britta went to the Ballroom with your friends." Thomas says on the other line.

"Yeah. Greendale is having a play that Britta and I are in and Marcus' school is coming are you coming too?" I say hopefully.

"Of course I am. It's tomorrow right?" Thomas says on the other line.

"Yes it's tomorrow afternoon at 3."

"Ok I'll see you both then." Thomas says as he hangs up and so do I. I walk back in the study room and everybody looks at me, other than Britta because she knows who has my number which is Annie, Abed, Troy, Pierce, Shirley, Jeff, Britta herself, my brothers Kyle and Thomas, his wife Talia, my and nephew Marcus.

"Who is Thomas?" Shirley asks.

"He's her beard." Pierce says as I look at him.

"He is not my beard because he has a wife and a son. Also I'm not a lesbian Pierce, I like men but I'm not attracted to you." I say as Abed and Troy just give me a look.

"Boys can you deduce who Thomas is. Annie knows and I didn't even say his name to her when we went to the bar for Troy's birthday." I say as Annie's widen at the realization.

"Oh for God's sake can you just tell us!" Jeff says.

"Oh and I thought the big shot lawyer can figure everything out? He's Britta's and my older brother. Eldest brother actually because we have another one and his son is coming tomorrow to see the play. That you all can figure out on your own." I say as we start rehearsing.

Jeff Winger's POV

"Who are you texting on Britta's phone?" Evan asks as I sigh.

"Some dude named Marcus. I'm sending him flirty text messages that appears to be from her so that she can learn how to flirt via text." I say as she takes the phone and looks at it with wide eyes.

"Jeff you idiot!" Evan shouts.

"Why am I an idiot?" I ask as Evan pulls me further backstage where nobody can hear us.

"You sent these to our 14 year old nephew Marcus! Britta and our brother Thomas are going to kill you. I'll say a nice eulogy at your funeral." Evan says as she walks out but I stop her.

"Please Evan help me fix this." I say as Evan sighs.

"Ok. Hold on." Evan says as she goes on her cell and calls Marcus.

"Hello Marcus, meet me by the fountain right now. No you don't have a choice. Oh and if you don't I'll tell your Dad about the texts you have been sending your Aunt Britta. Oh I know about those. I have her phone. I suggest you come quietly." Evan says as she hangs up the phone and grabs my hand.

"Let's go you idiot." She says as we go to the fountain where we meet a kid with curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is the dude who has been messaging you Marcus. He thought you were some other Marcus. Now hand your phone over." Evan says Marcus hands her his phone and she deletes the texts. I then delete my texts. Evan hands Marcus his phone back and I sigh with relief.

"We all forget this happened and don't tell Thomas or Britta agreed?" Evan says.

"Agreed." Marcus and I say as we all go back in and start the show.

Evan's POV

"Evan you did an awesome job." Thomas says as I turn to see him standing there and I run to him.

"Thomas! I missed you so much." I say as I hug him tight.

"I missed you too Evan. You were brilliant as the blue crayon." Thomas says as I smile.

"You have to say I'm good. I'm your little sister." I say as Thomas puts an arm around me.

"It's the truth Evan. Marcus said he loved your acting too." Thomas says as Marcus comes up to me and I give him a smile, pretending we didn't meet earlier when I deleted his texts.

"Hi Marcus."

"Hi Aunt Evan you did great. Where's Aunt Britta?" Marcus says as Britta comes up to us.

"Hey you guys, enjoy the show?" Britta says to Thomas and Marcus.

"Yes we did our little actresses." Thomas says as he pinches both of our cheeks.

"Thomas we are too old for this." Britta groans as I grin.

"Evan doesn't care." Thomas says as Britta smiles.

"Just don't pinch too hard, you know how she bruises." Britta says as he let's go and Annie comes.

"Thomas, Marcus this is my best friend Annie Edison. Annie this is our brother Thomas and our nephew Marcus." I say as Annie smiles and shakes their hand.

"I'm glad I saw you guys today." I tell Thomas and Marcus who both smile.

"Us too." Thomas says as I smile.


	10. Chapter 9

Evan's POV

There's a text on my phone and I look to see that it's from Mom. _Hello worthless slut of a daughter. You might be wondering why I am texting you when you are disowned. Well it's because I got word from your brother, Kyle that you finally started talking and have also finally corrupted your older sister on your side. You're worthless trash and a disgusting slut for sleeping with your father. If you ever think about putting your father or I in jail, nobody will believe you._ The text reads as I sit in the public bathroom and slit my stomach very deep until the blood comes out and I relax because the pain of what my mother wrote. I get out of my stall, clean the blades as well as my cut, put on some gauze, put the blades in my pocket, gather my things and leave the bathroom and walk towards the study room where everybody was talking about Britta's friend Paige.

"What you guys talking about?"

"My friend Paige." Britta answers as I sit beside Annie because I didn't want Britta to see my cut or my phone.

"Maybe you can set her up with Troy." I suggest as Troy's eyes light up at the idea.

"Yeah I would but he would barking up the wrong tree." Britta says as my eyes widen.

"She's a friend of Ellen's?" Annie says as I shrug.

"I think Britta means Paige is a lesbian and it's ok to say the word Annie." I tell Annie who smiles as we look at Pierce.

"For somebody that has been calling both Britta and I lesbians, you have nothing to say?"

"Not off the top of my head but I do have a prepared statement." Pierce says as he takes out his things from his bag. _Of course he does and ironically I'm bisexual so I like both women and men. _I thought as Pierce finishes his speech, takes a pill and leaves.

"Intervention." Annie says as I nod.

"I'm in." I say. _I'm hypocritical because I cut but I needed the release. I mean at least it won't kill me...yet._ I thought as Jeff leaves and I look at Annie and Britta with confusion.

"We had a fight." Britta replies as we get up and leave the study room to the student centre where Annie, Britta and I go sit on the couch, where they both start talking about Paige and homophobia.

"Annie by embracing Paige as a person, you have already answered your biggest questions." I say as Britta goes to talk to Paige while Annie and I sit there and another girl comes up to us.

"Hi." We say.

"Hi." The girl says.

"I'm not a lesbian." The girl says.

"Neither are we." Annie says but I look down. _I'm bisexual._

"So Paige is not a lesbian?" I tell Annie who nods as Britta comes by and tells us that she and Paige are going to the dance together. Annie and I share a look.

Annie's POV

"Ok? You know what's strange about the whole thing? My sister isn't a lesbian but she does these things to make a point." Evan states as I sigh.

"Yeah but now she is dancing and holding hands with Paige, shouldn't one of us say something." I tell Evan who shakes her head.

"She does this a lot and she doesn't see reason until it's too late. I know my sister. Anyways, Annie can I tell you something?" Evan says as I nod.

"Sure." I say as Evan takes me and brings me to a private part of the student centre.

"I'm not straight. I'm bisexual. It just means I like both men and women. But it also means if I like a girl then I stay with that girl, I don't jump around. Annie you're my best friend and Britta doesn't even know. There are things I haven't even told you yet that I will tell you soon I promise." Evan says as I nod.

"You know you're still my best friend Evan no matter who you are or who you like." I tell her as she smiles at me.

"Thanks Annie you are the best friend a girl can have." Evan says as we go back to see Britta sitting all upset.

"She found out." Evan whispers as I nod.

"Paige is straight." Britta says as we sigh.

"Well sis, Annie and I thought you were cool for hanging out with her when you thought she was a lesbian." Evan says, cheering up Britta.

"Totally." I say as as the three of us hug.

"Kiss her." Guys say as I thought what the hell and I lean in.

"Annie!" Britta scolds and I shrug. Evan just gives me a goofy grin and I chuckle. _Well this was eventful._


	11. Chapter 10

Evan's POV

Another text message but this time it was from Dad. _Hello worthless skank of a daughter. You won't amount to anything other than to get me off. Our family is very powerful dear so don't even think of calling the cops because I'll just get off scott free and then come at you harder._ The text reads as Dean Pelton talks about the student elections while Britta and Jeff argue like usual. _Maybe I'll run after all I have some ideas._ I thought as we all leave the study room and I write some stuff down in my notebook.

"Evangeline dear are you going to run for student council?" Shirley asks as I nod.

"Yes Shirley and I would appreciate it if you called me Evan as I said 100 times a day. Please respect my decision and I'll respect yours." I say as kindly as I can as I walk away and bump into Annie.

"You're running?" Annie asks as I nod and we both sign the ballots.

"Yeah. I heard you were too. I hope things don't get awkward. I just want to get my ideas across." I tell Annie who nods as we part ways and I bump into Troy.

"Hey Troy I just have to go to an art class. I'm supposed to draw a male model today." I say with a wink as Troy chuckles.

"It won't take long Evan. Listen I have known Annie since high school and she gets extremely competitive. She will stop at nothing to win Evan and I just wanted to warn you." Troy tells me as I nod.

"Thanks Troy. I'll be careful, now I have to go draw that male model. See you in dance." I say as I walk to my art class.

Evan's POV

"Miss Evangeline Perry, sister of our very own Britta Perry come on up." Dean Pelton says as I step on the podium and my heart beats a million miles per minute.

"I would prefer to be called Evan, Dean." I say as Dean Pelton nods.

"Ok Evan so why do you want to run for Student Council President here at Greendale?" Dean Pelton asks.

"I want to run because I want to improve the conditions of bullying at this school because no student should be treated less than an equal and also improving the conditions of the school, starting with hiring better security guards and security equipment to make the school safe as well as the students." I say as people clap and I breathe in relief as I go stand with Annie and some others.

"You might actually win." Annie says as I shrug.

"I just want this school to be better. I don't care about winning." I say honestly as Jeff goes up and talks and when he's finished, everybody claps but Annie who has a glare.

"Annie? Earth to Annie." I say as Annie gives me a smile.

"Sorry Evan just thinking." Annie says as I nod.

"About what?"

"How to win the election." Annie says as she walks away and look up at Jeff. _This is what Troy warned me about._ _Well I'm just going to have to try that much harder just to stay in._

Evan's POV

_I have to prove to my parents that I'm worth something._ I thought as Annie, Jeff and I stand at our podiums along with the other candidates.

"Ok and Annie begin your argument." Dean Pelton says as Annie goes to her mike and begins to speak and I realize how much Annie and I both want this, no need this. _But is it worth risking our friendship? No it isn't and that's why I have an idea_.

"Evan you're up." Dean Pelton says as I take my mike and take a deep breath.

"If you elect me I promise to make sure to put services out here in Greendale to prevent bullying on this campus but also get better security for this campus so that everybody, student and teacher will feel safe. I also promise to put a team together to combat every issue at this school starting with my best friend and fellow candidate, Annie Edison's idea to get rid of black mold here who would serve as a co-president because I cannot do it alone." I say as I look at Annie who looks at me with a smile on her face as everybody claps.

"You want me as your co-president?" Annie asks as I nod.

"Of course Annie, you're my best friend and you want this as much as I do and we can both do it together but also because you are the right person for the job." I tell Annie who hugs me and I hug her back.

"Anyways we should take a break." Dean Pelton says as Annie and I go off the stage and my phone buzzes and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello my filthy whore." Dad says into the phone as I hang up and tears start coming down my face.

"Evan what's wrong?" Annie asks with concern as I shake my head and my breathing starts to pick up quickly. _Great my first panic attack in 3 months._

Britta's POV

"Britta! Evan's having a panic attack!" Annie says as we rush over to where Evan was breathing way too fast for my liking for her normal panic attacks. _This is bad._ I thought as I bend down to Evan's level and begin to calm her down.

"Shh. Take slow and deep breaths. Shh. Follow me. Shh." I say in a soothing voice as Evan calms down and I notice her drifting off and I knew she was exhausted.

"Evan try to stay awake for me please." I tell Evan who nods but has her eyes closed and is leaned against the wall.

"Well what do I tell the Dean?" Annie asks as I sigh.

"Tell him Evan can't run. She's overtired and stressed which is true at the moment. How did this happen?" I ask Annie.

"She answered her phone and then it happened." Annie says as I take Evan's phone and I soon see texts from our parents and a call from Dad.

"I'm getting her a new phone. Annie come by the apartment tomorrow and Evan will explain everything but right now do not tell anybody about this." I tell Annie who nods as she helps Evan into one of those chairs with wheels so that we can bring her to the study room and she can rest.

"Five more minutes Britta." Evan mumbles in her sleep as Annie and I wheel her to the study room.

"Shh Evan, it's bed time." I tell Evan as we arrive in the study room and Annie and I place Evan on the couch, cover her up and she stays sleeping.

"Thanks for your help Annie."

"Evan's my best friend, I would rather be there for her than council president anyday." Annie says as I nod.


	12. Chapter 11

Britta's POV

"Evan I need to see your arms and legs." I tell Evan who sighs as she rolls up her sleeves and takes off her pants to show me all the fresh scars and marks all over herself.

"Evan your stomach now." I say as Evan takes off her shirt and I see not just self-harm marks but marks made by belts and electrical cords. I tear up as she puts her clothes back on and we grab our gifts and head for the study room.

"That was very humiliating." Evan mutters as I take her hand in mine.

"Listen Evan, I didn't do that because I wanted to humiliate you, it was to see the cuts on your body." I tell Evan who sighs.

"I know." Evan says as we arrive at the study room to see that it was a baby shower for Chang, Shirley and her husband Andre. They begin to open presents when I remember about that new boy in Abed and Troy's dorm.

Evan's POV

"You're not allowed to bone him." Troy tells Britta, referring to his and Abed's friend Luka.

"You know you guys just opened the door for her to bone him." Jeff says as they both nod.

"I'm confused." I tell Annie who nods.

"I'm with you there Evan. Hey want to grab some lunch?" Annie asks as I nod.

"Sure." I say as we get up and walk to the student centre where we grab some food and sit at a table.

"So yesterday during the elections when you had that attack I was worried about you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want but just know that I'll always be there for you." Annie says as I nod.

"Can you keep a secret? That means not even telling Shirley or the others." I tell Annie who nods.

"Of course." Annie says as I take her arm and we go to the bathroom where I look around the stalls and then lock the door.

"Ok so when I was 9, Britta's and my Dad beat me every single day and it progressively got worse. By the time I was 10 he started to molest and rape me and I stopped talking. The reason I stopped talking was because he threatened me, said if I told anybody he would kill me. I cut at 9 because I saw some older girls do it and it helped. My parents cut me off when I was 17 and I lived with Britta's and my brother Thomas. He's paying for me to go here and apparently he's suing our parents because now I'm getting texts and phone calls from them. You're the only other person I told but my brothers know because Britta told them." I explain to Annie who hugs me and I hug her back.

"Evan I'll always be there for you and keep this a secret." Annie says as I wipe the tears coming down from my eyes.

"Thanks Annie." I say as we unlock the door and leave the bathroom.

Pierce Hawthorne's POV

"Can I sit here?" Evan asks me as I nod and she sits in the seat next to me in the library with her sketch pad and pencils in hand.

"Drawing something interesting there Evan?"

"Yes I am. It's for my Visual Art Class' final project. Do you think I can draw you?" Evan says as I smile and she starts drawing.

"Sure do I need to get anything?" I ask as Evan shakes her head.

"No, I am actually drawing the study group but don't tell anybody yet. I want it to be a surprise." Evan says as I nod.

"I can keep a secret. I'm sorry I called you a lesbian. It's just my way." I tell Evan who nods and continues drawing.

"I know and I accept your apology. You're kind of right. I'm bisexual. It just means I like both genders but can you not tell Shirley or the others. Some how I think you take things better than Shirley will. Annie knows, Britta will know soon." Evan explains as I nod.

"So can I see the final product?"

"Not until the others see it Pierce. But don't listen to what Jeff or the others say about you, I think you are a good person. I have a class to get to but I'll see you later." Evan says as she gets up and leaves.


	13. Chapter 12

Evan's POV

"I can't believe your diorama is of you guys making your 19th diorama." I state as I get back to studying for my art final.

"Oh my God!" I hear Britta shriek as I look to see Ben Chang, in a speedo and lathering himself up with vaseline and goes into the vents.

"Oh God please burn my eyes!" I say as I cover my eyes.

"Did you find him?" I hear Troy ask as I open my eyes again.

"No but I found a sentimental treasure trove." Chang says from the vents as he comes out with all this stuff and I cover my eyes again.

"That's all of it." Chang says.

"That's good, that means you can put your clothes on again." Shirley says.

"Yes for God's sake please do." I mutter as I look at my art book.

"Look at this Evan do you remember when we went to the Ghost town?" Britta says as I nod.

"Yeah but wasn't Abed and Troy almost shot?" I say as they nod.

"Yeah that dude was hard core racist like 1850's style and made us realize new ways of hating ourselves." Troy says as I notice a trophy.

"What's this?"

"Oh that's when we had to fill in for Glee club. You were staying with Thomas for the holidays remember?" Britta says as I nod.

"Yeah. This year has been very dark."

"Yeah." Annie says in agreement.

"How about when Abed broke down and thought everything was claymation?" Jeff says.

"When it wasn't." Pierce says.

"Abed, your a computer look at that brain of yours for some juicy memories." Jeff says as I look at Abed and back at Jeff.

"Don't call him a computer. He's a human being and deserves to be treated as such." I tell Jeff as Abed gives us a look.

"Britta and Jeff are having secret sex." Abed says as everybody gasps and I nearly vomit in my mouth. _My sister and Jeff. Well I had some idea but still._

"The one thing I remember from Halloween is when Britta and Jeff went to the bathroom together. Then I heard something over Christmas about Holiday benefits and then I caught you in my dorm room after St. Patrick's Day, naked." Abed says as I look at my sister and then back at Abed.

"Thanks Abed. That's the exact image I want for the rest of my days." I say sarcastically as everybody looks at them.

"So we hooked up a few times." Britta says.

"But clearly we are friends with a grown man who believes in leprechauns." Jeff says as I look at Annie and we roll our eyes.

"Didn't we decide at the beginning of the year that we wouldn't allow any intimacy between each other or ourselves for the sake of the group?" Troy says.

"We never said ourselves." Jeff says.

"Now I'm really mad." Troy says as I shake my head and everybody starts fighting. _Oh Lord!_ I thought as the Dean comes in a costume.

"Ok so now the Dean's a show girl?" I whisper to Annie who giggles.

"Probably." Annie whispers back.

"Exactly how many costumes does he have at home?" I whisper as Annie shrugs.

"No idea." Annie says as the Dean leaves and the fighting starts to escalate when Annie something about it being everybody's fault. Then everybody decides to do the diorama and I help them.

Annie's POV

"Evan I'm glad you can stay over tonight." I tell Evan who smiles as I nod and we put our sleeping bags by the television.

"Thanks for having me over, Jeff and Britta are hooking up at our place so I needed to get out of there and fast." Evan says as she makes a face and I chuckle.

"I agree. I wish I had a big sister and 2 older brothers. You're lucky." I tell Evan who smiles.

"Thanks but you're my best friend and my sister too." Evan says as her phone buzzes and she looks at it and then back at me.

"Who was it?" I ask as she hands it to me.

"My Dad. You can look at it if you want. I trust you." Evan says as I see the text and immediately get pissed at that man.

"He can't do that. We have to get the cops involved Evan." I tell Evan who nods.

"I know. Despite all of this, they are still my parents and I do love them. Until I was 9 they were nice to me. I don't know what I did to make them hate me so much." Evan says as I hug her.

"You did nothing wrong. You are a good person and the best friend I ever had. I got cut off by my parents too because I wanted to deal with my addiction instead of just letting it go away." I tell Evan who nods.

"Thanks. Can we talk about something else now?" Evan asks as I nod.

"Sure so are you looking forward to your summer?"

"Yeah. Britta says that you can come with us to Cancun if you want. My brothers Thomas, Kyle, Thomas' wife Talia and Thomas' son Marcus are going as well. I think Jeff is going too but Thomas is a doctor/psychologist and said if you go he would pay. He pays for everybody. Britta pays for the drinks." Evan says as I nod.

"Sure I would love to go. Does Britta get drunk there?" I ask as Evan nods.

"Yeah, Kyle and Thomas once had to fight two guys off her because she was so wasted. I was 16 and one guy who was 36 tried to hit on me when Britta hit him square in the face." Evan says as I smile.

"Well I'm definitely going then. Do you have anybody that you like?" I ask as Evan nods.

"Sort of but it might ruin the things way things are now." Evan states.

"Who do you like?" I ask Evan who smiles.

"It's Abed but you can't tell him and besides he won't feel the same way." Evan says as I shake my head.

"He does like you. He just can't express it but when you look at him, his eyes light up." I tell Evan who smiles.

"Really?" Evan says.

"I guarantee it. Anyways we should probably get some sleep." I say as Evan nods and we fall asleep in our sleeping bags.


	14. Chapter 13

Evan's POV

I am studying for my art and women's studies finals while everybody else was studying for their anthropology final. It was 5am and I was about to collapse from exhaustion when Annie hands me some coffee.

"You drugged this didn't you?" I whisper to Annie who gives me a look.

"How did you know?" Annie asks as I roll my eyes.

"Easy. You know I don't drink coffee so the only way for you to get everybody to wake up and get an A on your finals is to drink it. I get it, but I take ADHD meds so it messes it up if I have other meds or caffeine to close to the time I'm supposed to take it." I tell Annie who nods.

"Ok then." Annie says as she goes to hand coffee and I drift off to sleep.

Britta's POV

"Hey Evan wake up." I tell Evan who opens her eyes to see me sitting by her chair.

"What time is it?" Evan asks as I give her a smile.

"It's 10am. The exams got cancelled due to a false fire alarm or something. Let's get you home." I tell Evan who nods as we walk to the car and when we sit in the car, Evan just falls asleep in the car.

"I am guessing she didn't drink the coffee then." I mutter as I drive us home.


	15. Chapter 14

Britta's POV

"Britta, we have to call the police. Mom and Dad won't stop calling or texting me, threatening to harm me." Evan says as she shows me her phone and I see that our parents haven't stopped calling her.

"I'm calling right now." I say as I call the police.

"Hello yes this is Britta Perry and I would like to put a harassment claim on behalf on my younger sister Evangeline Perry against my parents Samuel and Kira Perry who are constantly calling my sister who wants nothing to do with them but also a sexual harassment and physical harassment charge because she couldn't speak up until now. They are threatening her and our brother Thomas is putting a lawsuit but we need something done today." I say into the phone as I hear somebody speak to the officer.

"Alright ma'am we just got word that they are in our custody now without bail. Trial's in a week." The cop says on the other line as I hang up and look at Evan.

"We did it, they are in jail without bail. Trial's in a week." I tell Evan who hugs me and I hug her back.

"We did it." Evan says.

"Yeah we did it."


	16. Chapter 15

Evan's POV

"Hi Evan see the new Star Wars movie that came out?" Abed asks as I shake my head. _Tell him how you feel._

"Yes but that's not what I'm here to talk to you about." I tell Abed who nods.

"I know you like me romantically. I like you that way too. Will you be my girlfriend?" Abed says as I nod.

"Of course I will." I say as I kiss him and he kisses me back. It felt nice and made me feel all warm fuzzy inside, like it was supposed to be. We pull apart and smile at each other.

"That was nice." Abed says.

"That was wonderful." I say as we walk to the student centre, holding hands.


	17. Epilogue-Ten years later

_vangeline "Evan" Perry-Nadir is happy married to Abed Nadir and they have two children, 10 year old Anne Britta Nadir and 5 year old Logan Troy Nadir. Evan is now more comfortable with everybody using her full name and she is still sees her best friend and one of the godmothers to her children, Annie Edison on a daily basis as they work together in child psychology. Evan also hangs out with her sister Britta on a daily basis as Britta Perry-Winger is not only the second godmother to her children but also their babysitter. She also sees her brother in-law Jeff Winger who is now a teacher at GreenDale. Evan and Abed also see the rest of the study group on a weekly basis to keep the friendship alive. Evan is finally healed because she has friends and family that truly care for her._


End file.
